Not Kikyou, but me
by MelancholyMadness
Summary: Kagome always loved Inuyasha, but didn't stand a chance because he was dating her cousin Kikyou. What will ensue when Kikyou moves away and they break up? 1st fanfic. InuXKag On hiatus! I may rewrite this also... Please don't read this. :D
1. WHAT!

Even if I may want to own Inuyasha, I sadly don't.

**KPOV**

I'm not sure when I started hating Kikyou. I'm pretty sure it was hate at first sight though. I mean, I don't care that we're cousins. I, also don't care that we're both priestesses. But I _do _care that she's dating Inuyasha. I and I _do _care that she looks like me.

You see, Inuyasha may be a half-demon but how can I not love him with his shimmery white hair and amazingly deep topaz eyes, him with his honorable, fiery and yet still caring personality. And don't even get me started on his muscles and cute little triangular ears that poke out of his hair.

But does he care about me at all? No. Does he know I exist? No. Does he know any of my friends or any of their friends? No. Has he talked to me? Yes. Has he hugged me? Yes. And what about kisses? Has he kissed me?... Yes. Did he know it was me when he kissed me? No. He thought it was Kikyou.

This is how it happened...

*Flashback*

"Hey, Kikyou." Inuyasha called down the hall.

I turned, looking jealously back as he ran up to what should've Kikyou, but it wasn't, it was me._ What the heck is he doing_ I thought as he pulled me into a warm hug and kissed me, passionately I might add, right on the lips! I kissed him back, yearning that it was me he wanted to kiss and all to soon it was over.

"See you after class!" He said as he walked away.

"Ya, see you but, but not talk to you." I murmured while I walked away to my class.

*End of flashback*

So of course that single moment in time is what fills my dream's night after night. If only he knew me.

"Hey, Kagomeཀ" my best friend called running up to me.

"Hey Sango." I said rushing from our usual meeting place to stand by her side.

We'd been friendssince before we were born. Our Moms were in some sort of course about now to be good mothers when they were pregnant, and were born on the same day 4 minutes apart (she's older, why couldn't Mom have hurried it up a bit?) In rooms that were side by side. We've also always been meeting at the Tim Hortons since grade 4 when they finally said we were old enough to walk by ourselves.

"Was someone thinking about -know-who-again?" Sango asked.

"Maybe."  
"Well I have the bestest news for you then." Sango asked.  
"What?"  
"Not telling."  
"Please."

"No."  
"Pretty please."  
"No."  
" Pretty, pretty please with whipped cream, ice cream and a cherry dipped in chocolate." I begged.  
"Well you do know how I love my ice cream."  
"Thank you Sango! You're the best friend I could ever have. Now tell me."  
"Of course I am." The demon slayer said, "Now I give you total screaming rights when I tell you this. Kagome, Kikyou is moving to Antarctica to deal with a demon penguin problem. She's also going to finish her priestess training there and high school. She's not coming back! Inuyasha and Kikyou decided they didn't want to have a long distance relationship and they broke up."she said.  
I screamed out of pure happiness and we skipped the whole way to school.

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me!!! Reviews would make me _so _happy!


	2. Friends

_**Wake up in the morning wanting to own Inu.**_

_**Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit fanfiction.**_

_**Before I wright up this story with my mouse and keyboard **_

'_**Cause before I start to wright I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_Sucks, I know, but it's true.(btw I know my song sucks but don't tell me in you reviews) (also I don't own TiK ToK either, all credit goes to Ke$ha)_

**KOV**

"OMG, I still can't believe it!" I said to Sango as we entered the school grounds arms linked together, and still skipping.

"Well you'd better start believing soon 'cause he may not stay single for long." Sango replied.

"But Sango I'm a nobody and he is a total, complete somebody. That would be like breaking the laws of physics, plus he has to know I exist first. All those people who like their best friends are totally more lucky than they think they are." And as I said the words I knew they were true even though I wish they weren't. _I would have to make him know I exist. Maybe if he knew me then he might actually like me anyway and ask me out!_

But my thoughts were interrupted by a brown blur calling over the loud swarm of teenagers that were all trying to get into the school before they froze (seeing as it is winter and in winter people are, in general pretty cold).

"Hey, Kagomeཀ Hey Sango!" The blur said as he finally reached us and we could see him clearly.

Koga and me were dating but now we're just friends (one of the few couples who decide to be just friends and actually stayed friends). Now Koga's dating Ayame, who I've become really good friends with.

At the moment Koga was wearing jeans and a brown T-shirt. Kinda plain but it emphasized his built muscles and looked good against his long black hair.

"Hey Koga. What's up?" Sango asked.

"Well, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, and me are going out to the movies. You could come if you wanted to. We're always open to a bigger group. And by that I'm meaning both of you . . . just so you know."Koga replied as Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up.

"Hey koga, we finally caught up." Hakkaku said panting (I'd be panting to if I was chasing Koga all day)."Oh, and hi girls."

"Hey you guys guess what?" I asked.

"What?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked in synchronization.

"No, you have to answer my question first. Do you want to come with us to the movies."


End file.
